Monophobia
by Delia Medina
Summary: "Just a moment where they could forget about the titans. Forget about the pain of the harsh war they were fighting. And just focus on the person they had in front of them. That was all Eren was asking for." (Levi/Eren)


**Hey hey hey! Look, another SnK oneshot!**  
><strong>This is my sequel to my other fic "Let Me Love You" so I recommend you read that one first. But if your a rapscallion and decide not to, then I guess that's fine too.<strong>  
><strong>I've been so immersed in this fandom, it's not even funny. The fanfics and fanart are just so beautiful! And the devotion to the show is outstanding. And everyone here has welcomed me and my other fics with open arms and that's just amazing. It's a like a big happy family! *cries* Not to mention this Christmas I bought an Attack on Titan poster and nenderoids like the nerd I am. (Shit, I'm so broke... R.I.P: Delia's Wallet) .-.<strong>  
><strong>And now I just thought it'd be nice to make a fanfic for Levi and Eren again, since the first one was so fun to write. I truly am so sorry for the delay in my One Wish story, but inspiration has pretty much evaporated from that story alone. So please bare with me. And so for the time being, try to at least enjoy the oneshots I spew out until then. Okay?<strong>  
><strong>Okay. Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated. And with that, I hope you enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monophobia: The fear of being alone.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Eren!" Levi called sternly, from the door frame. Eren whipped around and saluted his boyfriend- uh I mean, <em>superior<em> in a swift movement.

"Yes, sir!" He snapped, loudly. Levi walked over and inspected the work that the german had been doing in one of many the rooms of the castle. Eren made sure he cleaned much more harder today than usual to impress his lover for once. Levi cocked an eyebrow at the sudden tidiness in his cleaning. Eren never usually met the mans standards of cleanliness, so this was definitely a delightful surprise from the teen. Levi gave a microscopic smirk.

"I'm impressed, Eren. Good job." Levi said, with a melancholic voice. Eren smiled wide, proud and grateful for Levi's praise.

"Thank you, sir." Eren replied, sternly trying hard not to break into too much a cocky grin. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's just us, brat. Call me Levi." The french man retorted.

Eren had been mistaking how to present his boyfriend since their "incident" back in Levi's office. Levi wasn't really surprised by this and would always correct him with a little more irritation with each time he did it.  
>Eren blushed embarrassed at his mistake.<p>

"Sorry, Levi. I still often make that mistake." He bashfully replied, scratching the side of his face. Levi gave a 'tsk' and took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't I know it." He mumbled. Eren looked down to him and smiled warmly as a loving gesture.  
>He then bent down and gave a chaste kiss on Levi's lips. Levi blushed bright red and acted on immediate impulse. He slammed his foot on Eren thigh causing the titan shifter to fall on his back with a loud thud. The shocked teen rubbed his burning thigh with wide eyes.<p>

"L-Levi?!" He snapped, hurt on to why Levi suddenly rejected his sign of affection.  
>Levi sighed and looked away, a tad ashamed of how he reacted.<p>

It had been a month since the two went steady and things were still a bit rocky. Levi sometimes forgot that Eren was in fact his lover and would snap his head back from shock every time the titan shifter showed him affection. But Eren would always reassure him that he wasn't going to hurt him or disappear like Levi was afraid of. That was always enough for Levi. But now lately his overthinking and paranoia were starting to get the better of him.  
>He would stay up in his office thinking about what would happen if Eren or even himself had died. That would always end up in all nighters of excessive thoughts on death and pain. Levi stepped closer and leaned down to the hurt brunette.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Levi replied, trying to sound as warm and serious as possible. Eren sighed and gazed up at the older man.

"You've been doing stuff like this a lot lately." Eren noted, gently pointing to the ground next to him.

That was Levi's signal to sit down, which now meant that Eren needed some conversation time between his lover. Levi was the perfect person to vent to. He listened, and be spoke when it was appropriate. Eren loved talking personally to the french man. But Levi never did choose to talk about himself on a personal note like Eren did. And maybe that was why the titan shifter was so worried about him. Like Levi didn't trust him. And believe me, that hurt him. More than anyone would ever know. He desperately wanted Levi to trust him like he did towards him.

"Do you not like being with me?" Eren asked, sadly. He was now very afraid of Levi's answer. He never knew what Levi would say. Levi was unpredictable. With that melancholic expression that he always held. Eren never knew what Levi was going to say or do. Levi looked at his turquoise eyed love and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. As if that question itself was a titan that needed slaying.

"Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't be with you." Levi replied. Eren gave a small smile, but that disappeared as fast as it was made. Eren looked at the older man and cradled both of Levi's pale, tired hands with his larger, tanned ones.

"Then... Can you tell me why you always reject me when I try to kiss or hug you?" Eren asked, with an almost pleading sense to his voice.

That really hurt Levi a bit. To really think that Eren believed that he didn't love being with him. Because of course Levi did. He loved knowing the fact that someone as beautiful as Eren actually cared for him and had a desire to be by his side. That was a first for the man. And he wanted it no other way. He wouldn't stand it to have it any other way. Not that he'd say it out loud though. But Levi didn't blame him for thinking this way. Levi didn't really give him any assurance or sign that he enjoyed his affections. And apparently that kick to the thigh really was Eren's breaking point. Eren tried so hard not to say anything. He was afraid that if he said something then Levi would get mad and the content atmosphere that they were in would be broken. And it would never be fixed. That they would separate and Levi would leave Eren heartbroken and alone. Just like he was in his own past. But that thought was far from being right. Levi wasn't angry. He wasn't going to leave him.

No, he was dreadfully concerned.

Levi knew that Eren dwelled on affection. He needed affection from Levi to feel safe. He needed to feel loved and needed from Levi. Eren liked kisses. He liked holding hands with the man. He liked hugging him and listening close to his lovers heartbeat. But those things were a rare occurrence. He wanted just to have a little bit of sanctuary with his lover. Just a moment where they could forget about the titans. Forget about the pain of the harsh war they were fighting. And just focus on the person they had in front of them. That was all Eren was asking for.

"I'm trying, Eren. But... It's just hard sometimes to let people in." Levi answered, caressing Eren's warm skin with his thumb. Eren shivered at this contact, but kept his mind on the conversation at hand.

"I know. And I understand that. But, you need to let go. Not just for my own sake, but for yours as well. It's hurting you just as much as it's hurting me." Eren replied, as he brought Levi's cradled hand to his lips. He had began to kiss each finger, letting his lips linger on the worn skin from the years of stress and pain. Levi narrowed his steel eyes and inspected close at this action, but he let the titan shifter do as he pleased nonetheless.

"I know, your right. So that's why... Would it be alright if I made up for it?" Levi asked.

You guys hear that? That's the sound of Levi's pride dying. He of course heard the sound of his dying pride, and winced as he hated the fact that he just asked permission from a mere brat.

Oh the things you do for love, am I right?

Eren smiled like a small child at this as he gave a goofy and lovestruck grin. Which truly was an unusual look for him. Levi then knew that his pride dying was well worth that smile that his lover was wearing.

Instead of a verbal answer, Eren leaned forward and pressed his lips against Levi's neck. Levi blushed bright red at this action, but held his calm composition. Eren began lick and nip at Levi's soft spot. Levi suppressed a moan and watched the titan shifter closely as he was now in a heat of sucking, licking and biting. Levi ran his hands up Eren's side and threw his arms over his neck. Levi's fingers began to drown in the german's dark hair. Levi closed his eyes and gave a hiss of pleasure as Eren bit into his soft and pale skin.  
>Eren then slid his lips up his jawline and targeted the mans lips themselves. He first brushed them softly as if he was testing those familiar waters. But this gentle action didn't last very long. Eren's tongue was now in Levi's mouth and he explored. Eren's gnawed and gnashed his teeth against his lovers in a fit of lust and desire. Levi melted to this action and mewled. Eren's tongue strode against his one last time and then finally broke the contact free. Levi breathed out, regaining his breath. But now he had to show Eren some affection. He titled the painting teens head up, making their eyes meet with desire an lust apparent in both of them.<p>

"My turn." Levi hissed, with a smirk. Eren smiled wide, excited to see what his lover had planned.

Levi then pressed his lips against Eren's. He was going to take his time, as he wanted to handle the titan shifter with nothing but care and love. Levi pulled Eren up, setting the brunette on his lap, which Eren began to melt in. The teen sighed as Levi's own tongue began to flick his bottom lip. Once entering Eren's mouth, he then navigated by brushing his tongue on he roof of his mouth, causing the younger one to give a muffled moan. But Levi wasn't really a mouth kind of person. Millions of germs inhabited a humans mouth, making him feel a little uneasy. But of course that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy making out with his lover.

Hell no.

But he then then brought his lips to the breathless teens jawline. The structure of Eren's face was what Levi wanted to kiss. The jawline, his nose, his forehead, all of it.  
>Eren's face structure was breathtakingly beautiful. He had a sharp jawline with such soft and tanned skin. Levi kinda envied how colorful his skin rather than his pale and ghostly complexion. Eren's eyes were also a marvel to treasured. How bright and passionate they were. Levi always secretly adored how Eren's eyes were always transfixed on him in a loving manner whenever they crossed paths in training or whether their eyes met in the dining hall. Levi brought his lips to each of Eren's closed eyelids giving them a lingering kiss.<p>

Eren gave a sigh of such content as he dipped his back with arms snaking around his superiors waist to support himself. Being the hunter he was, Levi then hungrily brought his lips to his lovers neck doing the same technique Eren had done with him. His skin was a much different taste than Levi's. Levi's skin was much more delicate, and also very soft. Eren found his skin to be one of the best things he ever tasted. And Eren's was warm and almost inviting. The tan skin radiated against the mans lips, making him melt with such desire. Eren moaned out his superiors name, making Levi more aroused than he was before.  
>After Levi was satisfied with the love bites he had made, he finally pulled back, brushing his fingers against the corner of Eren's lips. Eren slowly opened his eyes, showing the dazed and glossy eyes that Levi fell in love with.<p>

"Corporal, that was incredible..." Eren huffed, huskily as he was still out of breath. Levi glared down at Jaeger with a growl.

"God dammit, brat. Didn't I tell you to call me Le-"

But of course Levi never got to finish correcting his lover. He too busy with Eren's lips being pressed against his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you liked this one, because I know I did! Yeah, yeah I like neck biting, so get off my ass and don't judge. XD<strong>  
><strong>Lol I love you guys and please review, favorite and follow. See ya till next time, my sweets!~<strong>


End file.
